mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
Castiel is one of the students attending Sweet Amoris High. He is a member of the basketball club and is a member of a rock band along with his friend, Lysander. Castiel is legally independent and must take care of himself as his father works as an airline pilot, and his mother a hostess. As a consequence, they are not home often, but they seem to love their jobs. Appearance He has shoulder length red hair (naturally black) with grey eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, with a winged skull imprinted on it. He wears a silver chain around his neck and black pants with a chain hooked to his beltloop. He usually has his arms folded but can sometimes be seen with his hands on his hips when grinning at the player or with his right hand raised when he is angry. Personality Castiel can be a bit hard to get along with due to his sarcastic personality and because he is very prone to anger. He's a fan of rock and even plays the electric guitar. He doesn't like people who seem to try too hard, but can be very romantic when given the chance. He likes girls who are able to stand up for themselves and take a joke but not ones who are too rude or too nice. Girly girls such as Amber or punk girls like Kim don't interest him. He's misunderstood with his hard outer shell, but can be caring on the inside. He doesn't like it when someone could be hurt, in pain or in trouble. He is what some might call a 'tsundere' or- depending on your meter with him- just 'tsun'. He's a dog person and owns a Beauce Shepard named Demon. Relationships Nathaniel Nathaniel and Castiel seem to share a rivalry, which is why Castiel does not like Nathaniel. They even seem to go so far as to favor what the other dislikes (e.g. Nathaniel liking cats instead of dogs, and Castiel favoring dogs over cats). Also, the cause of their rivalry is because of Castiel's ex-girlfriend, Deborah, who comes into the story in the very end of Episode 14. Amber Castiel used to be a kind hearted boy when he was young and once fixed Amber's favorite doll, which is why Amber fell in love with him. But Castiel ignored her feelings, claiming that girls fall in love at "the drop of a hat". His reasoning for fixing the doll was so that Amber would stop crying because it annoyed him. Lysander Castiel and Lysander met each other about six months before the start of the story, and have been close friends ever since. It had started when Castiel found Lysander's notebook and returned it to him soon after. They then discussed different topics and they found out they had a similar taste in music. So they decided to make music together. According to ChiNoMiko, Lysander was the reason Castiel had begun to play the guitar again, because he had stopped playing for some time. Deborah Deborah is Castiel's ex-girlfriend. It is revealed Deborah is the main cause of Nathaniel and Castiel's rivalry. She however dumped Castiel, as to further her own career. Deborah used to call Castiel "kitten", which may be the reason why Castiel dislikes cats. The two are not on pleasant terms. Trivia *Castiel smokes occasionally. *Castiel plays the guitar in a band with Lysander. References Category:Boys Category:Student Category:Datable Category:Main Character Category:Basketball Club Category:School Category:Plays In A Band Category:Guitarist Category:Dyed Hair